Jason's Birdhouse
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Who knew Jason's craving for a birdhouse that he demands that Shane and Nate build will lead to Lilly leaving to the hospital with Macy and Jason? LillyxShane / MacyxNate / Jasonx? / Did I ment they're married? ;D


It's been 9 months since Macy and Nate Gray got married. Nate's older brother had gotten married 1 year before them with the beautiful Lilly Truscott who is now Lilly Gray. The only one left of the family was the oldest brother Jason. Jason was lonely with no girlfriend who he usually stuck around with one of the couples. His brothers got annoyed with his undying company and his sister-in-laws didn't mind his company at all. But Jason had been sticking around to Nate and Macy for these past couple months because Lilly's pregnant and he doesn't really want to deal with her sudden mood swings. Last time he was present at one, it didn't go so well. So Lilly's 8 months pregnant now and she's been doing quite well and they are expecting a beautiful baby boy.

"You should name it..." Jason had been going at this for days now and seriously none of his ideas for names were actually good names! "Jason junior! You know, I heard it's a really popular name," He grinned stupidly.

"Jason—" Macy tried gently but Jason kept on going like she hadn't even opened her mouth. Nate, who was sitting beside her on the love seat put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Nate was pretty irritated by his older brother and it seemed as if Shane wasn't in any better stances with him. But they couldn't help but love him.

"No! Billy Bob! Or—no! No! Bobby Bill!" He kept on rambling about stupid names and Lilly put her head on her hands. Shane grabbed at her waist gently thinking of his precious baby son coming in about 1 month and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully at him and he couldn't help but to think he couldn't have a better life than this.

"Jason—" Macy tried again but just like usual she got interrupted by yet again Jason's weird names. She shook her head sadly. She loved him and all but he could be a really big pain.

Lilly leaned up towards Shane's ear and whispered, "We're not letting him pick the name of the baby are we?" She went back to regular height and looked at him for his answer.

Shane smiled. "No," He shook his head. Lilly's hand tightened around Shane's as she felt a pain searing through her stomach. He looked at her concerned and scared. "What's a matter? Are you okay? Any pain?" Jason had stopped talking and looked towards Lilly as her face paled. Macy looked worried and clung onto Nate. Nate looked worried as well but was waiting for her answer to answer all his questions as well as Shane's.

She smiled forcefully. "No, I'm fine, he just kicked," Then she smiled reassuringly as Shane's face didn't show any satisfaction but he had no choice but to buy it this time. Nate and Macy shared a sigh of relief as Jason went back to his insane ideas.

Macy looked to Nate and whispered quietly so her breath spread across his face. "When is he ever gonna stop?" Her big brown eyes looked into his as she waited patiently for his answer.

"I don't know but I hope soon," She smiled and turned back to Jason. "Hey Jase, do ya mind stop talking about baby names for a while, we still have a month." He reminded him quickly.

"Yah I guess," He looked down but his head shot up in excitement with a bright smile following after. "Shane," Shane looked at him curiously. "Nate," Nate looked at him confusingly. "Can you guys make me a bird house?" The way he said it was so sad and wanting that Shane and Nate just couldn't say no.

"Well—" Jason's puppy eyes stopped Shane from saying no. "Come on, Nate," Shane let go of Lilly gently, pecking her softly and quickly on the lips leaving her giggling at him. While walking towards the shed to where all the wood would be, he pulled Nate by the back of his shirt while kissing Macy. Nate smiled at her then left out the door.

Jason's face smiled. "Nature calls!" He exclaimed before running off to the bathroom. Macy laughed at him and went to sit over by Lilly.

"Hey Lils, how ya doing?" She asked sincerely and smiled nicely. Macy and Lilly had been best friends since they were in diapers and they lasted through elementary school, high school and when they went their separate ways in college and university. Now that they got married to brothers, they're still close. It's like nothing can break them apart.

"I'm doing great. Actually I can't wait till the next—" She got cut off as another strike of pain hit her stomach. She cried out in pain. That was one of the strongest pains she'd gotten since she'd been pregnant. Macy panicked; she didn't know what to do!

"Um should I call Shane?" That was all she could think of but it was good enough because Lilly nodded wanting Shane badly. Macy was about to call for Shane when water fell. Not just any ordinary water. The water was coming from Lilly! Macy looked from the now wet floor to a panicking Lilly. "YOUR WATER BROKE!" Macy shouted.

"No, I didn't notice." Lilly said sarcastically as she started doing her breathing techniques. They really helped her through the pain. Then something hit her. A thought. _THE BABY'S COMING! _Now she really started to panic. "Macy, Macy, you have to get me to a hospital! He's coming! He's early but he's coming!" He was early, it was only eight months. That's when Jason waltz into the room. Then he saw the water and rushed over to Lilly, grabbing her hand and regretting it when she tightened her hold on it to the max.

"Jason! We have to get her to a hospital! NOW!" Macy screamed at him, panicking herself. "Shane and Nate, they, they have to come too, let's just go!"

"But-but my bird house!" He cried but regretted it deeply when he saw Lilly's venomous glare.

"Just get me to a damn hospital." She growled impatiently and Jason obeyed with no other option, fumbling around with his hands. He grabbed Lilly and helped her out the door. "Macy, you're coming!" She added sharply and Jason helped her into his car.

Macy started running around frantically. "Okay, okay!" She headed to the car. "Nate and Shane!" She remembered instantly.

"No time, we'll call them after!" Jason called to her and entered the driver's seat. "Macy, get in before she kills me!" Macy jumped into the car and Jason stepped onto the gas. Macy was terrified, Jason was going wild! He'd get into the wrong lanes and everything!

"JASON! SLOW THE HECK DOWN!" Macy finally screamed at him. He slowed down a bit but they were still flying through the streets.

"Just get there, NOW!" Lilly's cranky and angry voice rang out. She using the breathing techniques she was taught but the pain was still too powerful and she couldn't help but think this would all be easier if Shane was right there beside her. Her phone started ringing. "Now you ring? Really?" She asked sarcastically. She took it out and threw it to Macy in the backseat. "Answer it please!"

Macy did as was told. "Hello? Macy speaking." She waited patiently for the other person to speak.

"Macy!" She recognized that voice. "It's Shane!" He was panicking. "Where are you guys?" He asked worriedly.

"Lilly." With that one word Shane cracked.

"What happened to her!? Is she okay!? What about the baby!?" He asked quickly. He couldn't bear to hear that Lilly or his baby got hurt in some way.

"She's fine and so is the baby but it came early."She said hesitantly. He freaked just as she thought he would.

"WHAT!? SHE-SHE- SHE'S HAVING THE BABY NOW!? AND I'M NOT THERE!?" He hung up and he was running his arse off just to get to the hospital. As if it seemed like it took an eternity, we finally arrived at the hospital and Jason parked the car. When I got out and help Lilly out I noticed that Jason had parked in the middle of the parking lot.

"JASON! You parked in the middle of the parking lot!?" She shouted at him. He looked at Macy like she was crazy. _Well you're looking at the wrong person. _She thought to herself.

"Uh hello? We're in the middle of a crisis! I don't care where I park! And you're lucky because I was about to leave the car in the middle of the road so be grateful!" She just grunted at him and continued with helping Lilly into the hospital which she did greatly until she heard Jason tripping over his shoe lace and falling flat on his face.

"Really Jason? REALLY!?" Macy screamed at him, really not in the mood. Lilly screamed in pain and caught both of their attention. Jason scrambled to his feet and grabbed the other side of Lilly as they got her into the hospital and into a wheelchair.

_With Nate and Shane_

All of a sudden after Shane's phone call with Macy, he starts running wildly out of the shed, forgetting that he was holding wood. So he casually dropped it, not knowing that his brother Nate was there, leaning over to get some tools. The wood hit Nate in the head but as he lifted himself up to yell at Shane, he saw Shane running away. Nate thought that Shane was running away from him so he ran after him. Once Shane turned around Nate noticed that Shane was not running away from him and that something was terribly wrong.

"Shane, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously. Part of him wanted to know and the other part was afraid to know. To even want to know for that fact.

"Lilly," Shane answered in a heartbroken tone and Nate thought for a second that she might've died or something but then he remembered she was pregnant. "She's about to have the baby."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here!?" Nate yelled at him. "Let's go!" Nate and Shane ran out the door and into the car. Nate offered to drive because Shane was in no condition to drive. Once they got there, they saw Jason's car parked in the middle of the parking lot. "He must really be nervous," Nate remarked but by the time he finished, Shane was already running to the doors of the hospital. "Yeah, just leave me here along. Talking to myself!" Nate followed Shane but he was in way before. As he walked in he saw Shane crouched down beside Lilly's wheelchair, holding her hand and murmuring soothing words and statements in her ear that everything's going to be alright while Lilly had tears streaming down her face and she screamed out in pain every once in a while. Then Nate looked over to Macy who just happened to look over at the same time.

Nate ran to her and encircled her in his tight embrace. He heard quiet sobs as he recognized that Macy was silently crying. "Shh, Mace, it's gonna be alright. Lilly's a strong girl, she'll get through it. Shane will be there too and just don't worry, she'll make it." Nate's words seemed to help but Macy didn't want to let go of him so he sat down on a chair and had her sit on his lap.

"I know she'll be alright," Macy said to Nate quietly as she lifted her delicate head from his well muscled chest. "It's just the baby I'm worried about. He's early and I just want everything to be okay and normal with him."

Nate chuckled. "He's the son of Shane Gray so I'm sure he won't be all that normal." She gave in to a small little giggle. "But he's also the son of beautiful Lilly Gray so he'll be normal enough for any of us." She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Natey," She leaned her head against Nate's chest again and he let his own head rest upon her's. A high pitched scream from Lilly snapped them out of their loving moment. Macy stood up quickly as she looked at Lilly with sad eyes. Lilly was getting contractions again. Nate and Macy sprinted over to her quickly and stood by her side doing as much as they could to help. She was sweating and trying to stay calm. Shane looked scared and was sweating as well. Jason came back from the cafeteria with his arms fully of junk food. Lilly, Macy, Shane and Nate all thought the same thing: _he's worried about food at a time like this!? _

"Jeez Lilly, can't ya like hold off the screaming for a bit? It's ruining my mood," Jason told Lilly all coolly, sitting down at a chair as starting to eat a bad of dill pickle chips. He didn't have a clue of that was going on at all. Lilly's hand tightened around Shane's and although he was in big pain he didn't complain knowing Lilly wasn't much in the mood.

The doctor came by and told Lilly that they could put her in the hospital room. She was grateful but scared at the same time. By this time she had just turned 24 and she's been through a lot, physically and emotionally so this would just be another physical kind of thing right? She was on doubts but she couldn't back down now. She knew she had to do this but she just didn't think she could. Nate and Macy stayed in the waiting room with Jason as Shane came with her into the room. She was scared regardless.

When it was just Shane and Lilly alone in the room she decided to open up to him. "Shane, I can't do this," Tears fell silently and she felt ashamed of herself. Shane looked at her sadly. He bent down and grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"Yes you can, you know you can." Lilly shook her head but Shane continued. "You just need to believe. You're a strong woman; I know you can do it. You've been through worse." She started crying harder. "Think of the baby, the baby. You want him to live right?" She nodded. "Then you have to do it. It'll be okay, I'm right here." Something in Lilly just clicked when he said, 'I'm right here,' she suddenly had to courage to go through whatever was awaiting her. She wiped away her tears and looked at Shane smiling brightly.

"Shane, you did it." He looked at her confused. "If it wasn't for you, I couldn't do this. But you're gonna be here and with you here, I can do anything." He smiled proudly. He wasn't much proud of himself but he was proud of Lilly getting the courage to have this baby. The doctors came in and I knew what was coming next.

THE BABY!

Lilly looked at Shane and all her courage was gone, it was just horror and she looked deeply scared. "It's okay, you can do it. I'm here." Shane said soothingly.

Then it started.

----------------

The next sounds heard was the soothing sound of a new born baby crying. Lilly did it. It took all she had but she did it.

"I think my hands broken," Shane whimpered, referring to the hand that Lilly had been holding this whole time. It might've of not been broken but for Shane it sure felt like it.

Suddenly the doors of the room were bust open and Jason came running in smiling. "AND BILLY BOB'S BORN!" He yelled running over to the baby. Shane looked at him weirdly and knowing that he wasn't supposed to be in the delivery room didn't help much. But then he saw Lilly laugh and he didn't care if Jason came in or not.

The doctor leaned down to Shane and Lilly. "Who's he?"

"He's my brother," Shane answered then looked at Jason. "Unfortunately." He added. "Me and my other brother believe he has some problems but we're not certain." Lilly laughed once again.

"You're not letting him name the baby are you?" The doctor asked looking at Jason as if he was crazy which was indeed correct for Nate and Shane but Lilly and Macy weren't that far off.

"No!" Lilly and Shane answered quickly. The doctor smiled.

"We'll let him stay," He went back to the baby.

Lilly looked at Shane and smiled tiredly. "You did it." She said to Shane. If it wasn't for his words she didn't think she could have done anything like this.

She laughed and shook his head. "No you did, Lils. Thanks to you, we have a beautiful baby boy," She smiled shyly. Jason ran over to Shane and Lilly and gave Lilly a tight hug.

"Thanks to you, I have my first nephew! I can take him fishing!" Shane and Lilly laughed but were proud of each other and themselves. "Omg! Would you guys be okay if I took his bungee jumping? Or-or SKY DIVING!?"

"I would so not be okay with that!" Shane answered defensively. "The baby was just born!"

"Wait till he's sixteen and he'll be agreeing with me!" Jason remarked loudly.

"Shhh!" Lilly shushed him.

"Sorry," He whispered quietly. The doctor came by them with the cutest boy they had ever seen. Jason 'Awwww'd him.

"Well Mrs. Gray, here's your baby boy," The doctor gently put the baby in Lilly's waiting arms. He was beautiful. Lilly started crying out of happiness and Shane was just so happy that he hugged Jason.

"Whoa dude, privacy!" He joked but then focused on the baby. Jason noticed that the baby had Lilly's stunning ocean blue eyes and Shane's dark brown hair. He was perfect. From the door they heard two quiet knocks and in came Nate and Macy. Macy gasped happily as she saw the little guy wide awake in Lilly's arms. She ran over to him and inspected him noticing the eyes and hair. Nate came over slightly after her too.

He nudged Shane. "He has your hair, your most precious possession." Shane smiled but shook his head.

"My hair's not all that precious anymore. I have more important things in life right now," He looked and Lilly and their baby. Macy let out an Awwww.

"And he has your eyes, Lilly!" Macy squealed quietly. "Those beautiful blue eyes!"

Now they all knew there was one more thing left.

The name.

"So what are we gonna name it?" Lilly asked, looking at everyone, Shane in particular. Jason really wanted to pick the name but he knew that he shouldn't be the one to pick so he owned up to that.

"Okay so I know I've wanted to pick the name for an eternity," He started but Nate cut him off.

"Lilly's only been pregnant for 8 months,"

"Shut up Nathaniel." Nate didn't bother yelling at him. The presence of his new nephew was way more important. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted was that I shouldn't be the one to pick the name, Lilly and Shane should. After all, they are the parents." He paused but then added quickly, "But I still recommend Billy Bob."

Shane patted Jason on the back. "Good job, man." Jason felt proud and smiled. Then Shane looked at Lilly. "What's it gonna be my lady?"

She giggled. "I'm not sure. Macy, Nate do you have any ideas?"

Macy was a little stunned they wanted them to pick the name but she had a name up her sleeve. "What about Jacob? It's a cool name and you can call him Jake or Jakey." Lilly really liked that name in fact.

"I like that one! Shane, what do you think?" She looked at Shane with wide eyes begging him.

He laughed. "Whatever you want."

"Jacob it is then!" She proclaimed. "Now since Macy picked the first name, Nate you pick the middle name." Lilly smiled at him.

"Me?" Nate asked a little shocked.

"No, there's just a mysterious Nate that popped in here and is now married to Macy. You guys should meet." Jason said sarcastically.

"Um okay," Nate thought for some names carefully. "Um how about... Dylan?"

"Jacob Dylan Gray! It's perfect!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yes! Nate you're a genius, come here," Lilly opened up her arms for a hug from Nate and he swooped down gently and gave her a quick hug. She smiled. "When do I get out of here?"

As if on cue the doctor came by and answered her question. "Right after you change." Lilly squealed. "You were lucky, your baby was early one month and he is perfectly fine. Everything was fully developed and he's fine."

"Uh sorry doc but none of the Gray brothers have ever been perfectly fine so I don't think this little guy gonna be fine," Jason told him. "At least not in the head."

Shane shook his head. "Excuse him sorry. But I'm glad we were lucky."

The doctor shot Jason one last weird look and left the room. Shane and Nate both slapped Jason on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!" He asked, yelling.

"First of all for insulting us and second of all for weirding out the doctor!" Nate hissed at him. Jason didn't really care about his brothers words.

Everything went quiet and we all just stared at the beautiful baby lying in Lilly's arms. "Um but you're still gonna finish my bird house, right?" Jason asked out of nowhere, destroying the peaceful silence they all had going on.

"Shut up Jason!" Nate and Shane yelled at him at the same time with an irritated tone. Macy smiled gently at Jason but you could see he was too caught up about his birdhouse to care about anything else, including his adorable little nephew.

"Jacob Dylan Gray. The new Gray family member." Shane stated proudly.

--ACoupleYearsLater—

Shane and Lilly Gray sat in their living room holding their new baby, Brooke Leah Gray, their new 5 month old baby girl. Jacob was already 5 years old and now he has a new baby sister named Brooke whose 5 years younger. Nate and Macy had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was older by about five minutes. Jayden Ryan Gray who was 3 years old and Alexandra Mia Gray who was 1 year old. They were the cutest babies ever! And you're probably wondering what happened to Jason and did he ever get his birdhouse. Well yes he did, after a lot of begging, Nate and Shane finally finished it. As for Jason's personal life, he actually got married! He got married to a woman named Kimberly White who is now Kimberly Gray. They had a girl named Natalie Maya Gray who was 2 years old and then soon after a boy named Hayden Skylar Gray who was 1 year old. They were all a big happy family now and Shane and Nate were happy because now Jason had his own house and own kids and own wife. But they couldn't help but love him either way.

And like in the fairytales,

They all lived happily ever after. :)

-------

_Hey guys! What'd ya think? My sister wanted me to write something like this so I decided too. My other stories including __**Life with Lilly Truscott & Summer of a Life Time **__are still in act but I really need some help for those stories so if you guys could help, that'd be great. I wanna thank all those readers who read my stories and support me and favourite me and my stories, it means a lot. Thanks and please keep reading my stories! :) _

_--- Smiileeey! _


End file.
